High School Musical
High School Musical (first aired January 20, 2006 is a Disney Channel Original Movie, and was released on DVD May 23, 2006. Its' soundtrack is now platinum, and is Disney Channel's most popular movies. Plot summary High School Musical is about two high school students, Troy Bolton (Zac Efron), captain of East High School's basketball team, and Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Anne Hudgens), a shy top student. Both of them try out for the lead roles in their school's musical despite the lack of support from the rest of their classmates. DVDs The High School Musical: Encore Edition DVD was released on May 23, 2006. A two-disc High School Musical: Remix Edition was relased on December 5, 2006. Other Versions There were many other versions of this movie, including a sing-along, a Dance-along, a Get'cha Head in the Games version with interviews with the cast of the movie about their part in the Disney Channel games. During the third version there was a chance to vote for your favorite team and give them some extra bonus points, this bonus went to the Green team. There is also a Pop-Up Edition with pop up facts, and one other version that showed shout-outs from the fans. On January 20, 2007, to celebrate the one-year anniversary of the first airing, an "International Sing Along" edition aired. Spinoffs Concert Tour High School Musical: The Concert began in 2006 and ran through January 2007 which featured the cast sans Zac Efron, who was off making the film adaptation of Hairspray: The Musical. Stage musical Disney's High School Musical: The Stage Show! includes two new songs: "Counting On You" and "Cellular Fusion" and also adds "I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" and makes a few changes to the other songs. It was first performed on August 18, 2006 at Loch Sheldrake, New York, and as of 2007 is on a international tour with previews in Detroit and Philadelphia before opening in Chicago August 1st. Obviously enough, Disney's High School Musical: The Stage Show! is the most popular show performed at high schools according to the company that handles its' licensing. Ice Show Disney Live Family Entertainment introduced "High School Musical: The Ice Show" in 2007 and is in the regular rotation of DLFE live ice skating shows. Mini-parade A High School Musical Pep Rally mini-parade performs before the regular park parade at Disney's California Adventure in Anaheim, California. The parade has been converted to an immobile show for Disney-MGM Studios, Walt Disney Studios Paris, Tokyo Disneyland and Hong Kong Disneyland. A new stage show, based on the sequel subtitled "School's Out!" will premiere in August at DCA and Disney-MGM studios. Novels A junior novel that was based on the movie went to number one on The New York Times best-seller list for children's paperbacks. An original book series, titled Tales From East High, came on market in April and continues with a new book every 60 days until June 2008. Sequels High School Musical 2 is the first sequel to High School Muscial scheduled to air August 17, 2007. A High School Musical 3 will be the next sequel in this popular series, but would be released to theatres instead of airing on Disney Channel under the working title of High School Musical: the Movie. In the central plot of HSM 2, the crew works at a country club for the summer while school is in recess, while the theatrical movie would center around the cast's graduation from East High. Songs Start of Something New – Gabriella & Troy Get'cha Head in the Game - Troy and Basketball team What I've Been Looking For – Sharpay & Ryan What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) – Gabriella & Troy Stick to the Status Quo – High School Musical Cast When There Was Me and You – Gabriella Bop to the Top – Sharpay & Ryan Breaking Free – Gabriella & Troy We're All in This Together – High School Musical Cast I Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Main Characters (Featured on the DVD and soundtrack only) Cast Zac Efron - Troy Bolton Vanessa Anne Hudgens - Gabriella Montez Ashley Tisdale - Sharpay Evans Lucas Grabeel - Ryan Evans Corbin Bleu - Chad Danforth Monique Coleman - Taylor McKessie Olesya Rulin - Kelsi Neilsen Category:Disney Channel Original Movies